The object of the present invention is an aerosol operating device which presents characteristics of novelty, as well as some remarkable advantages over the devices already known and employed for the same purpose.
There are in the market several devices to activate the discharge nozzles of aerosol containers. They usually consist of electrically fed apparatus, either mains-energized or battery-powered, which act on the aerosol nozzle at certain pre-determined intervals, hence requiring timing means (mechanical or electrical), at least an electric motor, levers, cams, etc.
The aerosol activating device of the present invention does not require any of the aforementioned types of devices hence it represents an new concent which needs neither electrical power in order to work nor maintenance after being installed, except for the replacement of the aerosols.
The device has been designed and developed in order to be actuated by a moving object, such as a door, and it can be applied both for room perfuming and for disinfection and/or disinsectization purposes, according to the type of aerosol used.